1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plasma display module having improved heat discharging capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a plasma display apparatus refers to a flat display device which uses a plasma display panel (PDP) to display images using gas discharge phenomenon. Plasma display apparatuses have superior characteristic as compared to cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses and other flat display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) panels. For example, plasma display apparatuses are thinner, lighter, and provide larger screens as compared to CRT display apparatuses, while they provide brighter picture with wider viewing angles as compared to LCD panels.
A plasma display apparatus may include a PDP having two substrates with a plurality of discharging electrodes, discharging gases injected into predefined spaces between the substrates, and a fluorescent layer; a chassis base; and circuit elements to drive the PDP. When a predetermined amount of electricity is applied to the discharging electrodes, ultraviolet (UV) light is generated between the substrates. The UV light excites the fluorescent layer, which subsequently, emits light to form images on the PDP.
A large amount of heat may be generated from the plasma display module when the PDP is operating. In order to dissipate the large amount of heat generated, a known PDP may include a heat conductive sheet with improved heat conductivity that is disposed between the PDP and the chassis base and facilitates heat transfer from the PDP to the chassis base. A known PDP may also include either a heat discharging plate attached thereto or gap pads interposed between the driving boards and the chassis base, both of which are intended to transfer heat from the driving boards.
An additional method for reducing the large amount of heat generated by the PDP may include reduction of the electric power consumption of the plasma display module and decrease of its electromagnetic waves generation by replacing the material forming the chassis base. In particular, attempts have been made to replace the expensive aluminum chassis base with an inexpensive resin chassis base having a reduced weight as well as cost, while exhibiting low heat discharging capabilities. However, the known heat discharging plate and gap pads are not sufficient for discharging the heat of the driving boards transferred through a resin chassis base having low heat conductivity.
Accordingly, there exists a need to improve the structure of the chassis base in order to rapidly discharge the large amount of heat generated by the operation of the PDP. More importantly, there exists a need to improve the structure of the gap pads corresponding to a chassis base having low heat discharging capabilities to provide efficient heat dissipation from the driving boards.